<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The scavenger and the dark warrior by Anewhope303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465970">The scavenger and the dark warrior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303'>Anewhope303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem!Reylo collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, DYAD, Duality, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fem!Reylo, Female Kylo Ren, Genderbending, I wrote this like a bedtime story but don’t read it to your kids, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m sorry, Lesbian Breha, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Reylo, Lesbians in Space, Regret, Rule 63, Self-Defense, The Dark Side - Freeform, The Force, author has not read the rise of kylo ren, brief mention of attempted rape/non con of a teenager, but she kills him before anything bad happens, dark knights and fair maidens, epithets are used instead of names, f/f reylo, fem!Kylo Ren, intentionally vague wording, its sort of dark but it’s lighter than a brothers Grimm story, manipulation of a child character, my first multi chapter work, once upon a time....., probably more to come - Freeform, rey has killed before, so if there are blank spots in the backstory, the force awakens cannon compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a galaxy far away</p><p>Star Wars (or more specifically reylo) as a fairy tale, but lesbian because that’s my brand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/female Ben Solo, rey/Breha solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem!Reylo collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2269454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The scavenger and the dark warrior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this it’s a little different than what I usually do so I’m nervous</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, in a galaxy far away </p><p>A child was born to the most powerful family in the galaxy </p><p>There was a girl with the blood of a princess and a scoundrel in her veins </p><p>There was a girl with raven hair, sad brown eyes, and a monster in her head</p><p>For years she did everything she could to fight, to ignore the poisonous words it whispered in her ear</p><p>She tried her best to be the child the galaxy needed her to be, strong and powerful in the light</p><p>But her darkness grew, despite her best efforts </p><p>Her parents grew to fear the darkness they could sense in her young mind, and sent her away to her uncle for her safety</p><p>Unknowingly leaving her prey to the voices of darkness that hunted her</p><p>As she grew more powerful, the darkness grew too</p><p>Once it was revealed that the evil Enforcer of the previous regime that her parents and uncle toppled was her grandfather, the nightmares increased in there intensity </p><p>One night, the darkness of her dreams was sensed by her uncle who, fearing the worst, went to strike her down in her sleep before anything could happen </p><p>Waking from her nightmare, she was greeted with the sight of her uncle standing above her with his blade drawn and a murderous glint in his eyes</p><p>Summoning her own blade, she struck back to defend herself and pushed him away, the force of it blowing apart her hut and burying him as she ran away</p><p>Having nowhere else to turn and the sting of betrayal fresh in her soul, she gave herself over to the dark side, and vowed vengeance against her uncle</p><p>Reforged into a dark warrior, pledged to a dark master and a dark empire, she would go on to do terrible things and killing thousands </p><p>She longed to become as great in the darkness than her grandfather, and finish what he started </p><p>But no matter how much she fought it, how much pain she used to encase her heart in darkness, the weight of her actions haunted her </p><p>Eventually, she was forced to fashion a mask so her victims couldn’t see the tears of remorse flashing in her deep brown eyes as she cut them down</p><p>No matter how many she killed, she could not kill her empathy, made stronger by the feeling of life ending through the force</p><p>The light in her could not be extinguished completely</p><p>And one day, while hunting a droid with information on her uncle, she found out why</p><p>—————~~*~~—————</p><p>Once upon a time, in a galaxy far away </p><p>A child was born to parents of no importance, on a desert planet in the outer rim</p><p>There was a girl with freckles on her cheeks, a smile as bright as the sun, and indomitable hope</p><p>Her hope was so strong that it lasted even after being sold to a crolute for drinking money with only the vague promise that they would return for her</p><p>It survived the soul breaking life of a scavenger </p><p>It survived working herself to the bone for barely enough to sustain life</p><p>It survived the ribs poking out of her body, there for as long as she could remember </p><p>It survived the crippling loneliness, of all the days she marked down in her AT-AT</p><p>It survived scars, burns and broken bones only barely healed as she went to climb the same skeleton of a star destroyer she acquired the injury on for a few scraps of metal </p><p>It survived the first time she took a life, at 15, when a drunk trader cornered her without her staff and tried to pull her leggings down, only to have his neck snapped with little effort on her part</p><p>(She chalked it up to adrenaline in hindsight, but never forgot the feeling of strange power flowing through her at that moment)</p><p>She fed her hope with stories she heard about the mighty hero, cunning scoundrel, and brave princess who saved the galaxy from an evil empire, and imagined that her parents were heroes too, off on a dangerous mission and once it was over, they would return and she would be loved again</p><p>But as the years flew by, her belief in her parents returning started to fade until it was nothing more than a thin lie she told herself </p><p>And that’s when she ran into a small, unassuming BB-unit in the desert </p><p>little droid carrying a piece of a map that lead to the famed hero of her childhood that would bring her into a new life beyond anything she could have imagined, of daring escapes from her home planet with new friends and the scoundrel she idolized as a little girl </p><p>The little droid would also bring her into contact with his daughter, the most dangerous person in the known galaxy </p><p>And the missing part of her soul</p><p>—————~~*~~—————</p><p>The scavenger and the dark warrior met in a green Forest outside of an ancient castle on the planet Takodana</p><p>The scavenger ran from the creature in the black mask, firing blaster shots as she fled, but the bolts she fired were deflected with ease by the monster’s crackling red saber</p><p>When the dark knight caught up to her, she immobilized her quarry, skimmed her mind to see that the droid had revealed the map to her, and with a wave of her hand the girl was unconscious and falling into her arms</p><p>But the dark woman felt something sudden and new when she stared into her prisoner’s terrified hazel eyes </p><p>Something dangerously close to compassion</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first multi-chapter so can you guys be a dear and send kudos and comments so I’m motivated to get the rest written? I don’t have a time thing for this but I hope to get the next one out in two weeks but i suck at keeping on schedule so reminders would be amazing. Thanks guys.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>